Promesse
by Silkette-chin
Summary: La guerre finale a éclaté entre les plus grandes forces du Monde, dont résultera la survie de la piraterie et l'élaboration d'un nouvel Ordre Mondial. Fraîchement déclaré nouveau Seigneur des Pirates, Luffy participe malgré lui à cette bataille où il décide de faire face à un de ses démons : Akainu. Pourtant, au moment de partir l'affronter, Luffy aperçoit Nami dans la mêlée...


_Hellow =)_

_J'ai eu l'inspiration pour cet OS assez spécial car il traite du couple Luffy/Nami. Je sais que ce couple est vu et revu car le plus cohérent dans le manga mais j'avais toutefois envie de le faire à ma sauce ^^_  
_Et une musique m'a inspirée ^^, il s'agit d'une OST de Fairy Tail watch?v=RpnRhiInopA&feature=related_

_Brefouille, j'espère que vous aimerez ma vision des choses, notamment sur le contexte car pour moi, One Piece se concluera par une bataille de cette envergure, c'est obligé xD Ou comment montrer ma théorie à tout le monde... ^^_

_Crédits : One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda._

_Bonne lecture !_

La place de marbre prenait l'aspect d'un tombeau à ciel ouvert. L'odeur métallique du sang emplissait les narines des infortunés combattants, piégés dans ce massacre digne des pires cauchemars. La bataille finale pour la possession du monde s'enlisait dans une tournure des plus sauvages.

Les Révolutionnaires, la Marine, les pirates.

Ce cocktail explosif était réuni au sein de la nouvelle Marineford située dans le Nouveau Monde. La révélation du siècle disparu par l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avait entaché l'image sacrée du Gouvernement Mondial. Celui-ci n'avait pas tardé à considérer cet affront comme une déclaration de guerre.

Pourtant, ce qui n'aurait dû rester que comme une mise à mort de pirates gênants s'était transformé en une lutte de pouvoir ultime. Sentant l'affaiblissement certain du régime qu'ils voulaient renverser, les Révolutionnaires avaient rejoint les rangs de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille – d'autant plus que le père et le fils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

De plus, tous les pirates qui soutenaient dans l'ombre cet équipage qui avait osé sans vergogne défier le monde à plusieurs reprises s'étaient inclus dans la bataille. Et non uniquement du menu fretin.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tous les amis que l'équipage s'étaient faits à travers leur traversée se soulevaient contre l'ordre régissant les mers. Partout dans le vaste monde, des îles entières soutenaient ouvertement l'œuvre irraisonnée du Chapeau de Paille. Des milliers d'individus anonymes et d'autres plus célèbres déclaraient leur intention de quitter l'ordre du Gouvernement Mondial. On murmurait que la nouvelle reine d'Alabasta avait amorcé ce mouvement séparatiste...

L'aura charismatique du nouveau Seigneur des Pirates avait fait son œuvre : la volonté du D était en passe de s'accomplir.

L'atmosphère pesante de la place accélérait les respirations, chaque nouveau mouvement devenait plus éprouvant que le précédent. Dans cet environnement de désolation, où les ruines avaient remplacé les imposants bâtiments de pierre de la Marine, la mort était omniprésente. Un instant d'inattention était fatal, le guerrier jeté en pâture au Destin se devait d'être aux aguets à chaque instant.

Au milieu d'un groupe de Marines, une jeune femme rousse se défendait fièrement en maniant avec dextérité un large bâton bleu. Son jean troué et son haut de bikini taché de sang la collaient de façon désagréable. Sa longue chevelure de feu, d'ordinaire si soyeuse, était rêche et abîmée. Son visage délicat était également tiré par la fatigue. Concluant qu'elle devait se débarrasser rapidement des gêneurs, elle fit apparaître des éclairs. Ceux-ci surgirent soudainement, électrocutant dans une détonation aiguë ses attaquants.

Alors qu'ils s'effondraient lourdement au sol, carbonisés, Nami regarda avec désarroi l'atroce spectacle se déroulant autour d'elle. Des corps éventrés gisaient à terre, laissant entrevoir des viscères pourrissantes tandis que le liquide de la vie s'égouttait à même le sol. Face à l'atroce odeur de putréfaction, Nami eut un hoquet de dégoût puis porta une main à sa bouche pour éviter de vomir. La navigatrice dirigea alors son regard avec anxiété vers ses amis éparpillés sur toute la place. Elle soupira toutefois de soulagement en constatant que chacun était vivant, se défendant avec bravoure contre les troupes de Marines. Son horreur reprit cependant le dessus, ne pouvant que constater avec effroi le cauchemar où elle était plongée. Elle réalisait désormais avec épouvante l'horreur d'une guerre et l'enfer dans lequel avait sombré Luffy à Marineford deux ans auparavant.

Alors qu'elle songeait à lui, elle le vit courir dans sa direction. Comme elle, son visage dur était encrassé par la sueur et le sang, ses vêtements s'étaient tachés. Courant avec détermination ave ses sandales, son visage s'illumina brièvement à la vue de Nami avant de sombrer à nouveau dans cette froide concentration. Nami sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment commençait à la ronger. Fraîchement nommé Seigneur des Pirates, son capitaine avait pris part bien malgré lui à ce combat d'où résulterait la survie de la piraterie. Or, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux, aussi implacable. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, à moins qu'il avait décidé de se battre contre un adversaire. Inquiète pour son capitaine, elle accourut vers lui en criant, sa voix étant étouffée par les entrechoquements des sabres :

« Luffy, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'interpellé s'arrêta avant de la dévisager quelques instants. Elle avait dû deviner qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne lui plairait pas. Luffy admirait son intelligence à toute épreuve, faisant accélérer brutalement son cœur. Pourtant, la gravité de la situation reprit le dessus. Conscient qu'elle n'allait pas aimer sa décision, il ôta son chapeau de paille – son précieux trésor – avant de le poser avec fermeté sur le crâne de la rousse. Surprise par son geste, elle le regarda, interloquée. Nami savait plus que nul autre que son chapeau de paille était son bien le plus cher et que lorsqu'il le lui confiait, c'était que la situation devenait extrêmement dangereuse. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Luffy lui tint cependant face en déclarant sombrement :

« Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

– Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? S'exclama-t-elle, attendant avec appréhension sa réponse.

– En bottant le cul d'Akainu. »

Désarçonnée par cette déclaration irrationnelle au possible, Nami le dévisagea, essayant de trouver une quelconque plaisanterie sur son visage. Néanmoins, elle se heurta à un regard mortellement tendu qui l'attrista étrangement. Ne tenant plus, Nami lui hurla, furieuse de son inconscience :

« Luffy, tu es devenu fou ma parole ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à le battre, regarde ce qu'il t'a fait la dernière fois !

– C'était la dernière fois, Nami. Je ne perdrai pas de nouveau.

– Il est bien plus fort que toi, tu es complètement... »

La rousse voulut protester de nouveau mais elle se retint, abasourdie par le ton froid de son capitaine. Impuissante, elle soupira. Pouvait-elle en effet protester devant son regard d'encre où luisait la flamme de la volonté ? Puissante, inoxydable, elle ne vacillerait jamais, elle le savait pertinemment. Toutes les fois où elle avait tenté en vain de le raisonner n'avaient abouti à rien. Cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente des autres. Il fonçait toujours tête baissée, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Un pirate allait jusqu'au bout de ses convictions, aussi funeste soit le prix à payer. Et cela, la navigatrice ne pouvait contrer cet état d'esprit si caractéristique de son capitaine.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi angoissée ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Luffy avait la prétention de s'attaquer à plus fort que lui. Et à chaque fois, il en était revenu vivant. Elle n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour lui, il était capable de se défendre tout seul.

Cependant, l'enjeu était tout autre cette fois-ci. Il avait déjà échoué de la plus misérable des manières face à cet Amiral en chef. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer avec douleur la déchirure en son âme qu'il avait ressentie en voyant son frère adoré mourir sous ses yeux.

Nami le comprenait mieux que quiconque. La cicatrice de son traumatisme ne se refermerait jamais, malgré le temps qui s'écoulait. En le revoyant pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle avait remarqué le changement survenu chez Luffy. Il restait certes aux yeux de tous l'imbécile de service au sourire si enfantin, le garçon dont l'inconscience du danger frisait la folie pure. Mais son innocence s'était brusquement évaporée, son regard lui semblait parfois plus dur. Comme si quelque chose de fragile s'était brisé en lui.

Le Luffy qui se tenait devant elle ne lui apparaissait plus comme l'adolescent irresponsable qu'elle avait rencontré sur un coin de rue d'East Blue. Il était désormais un homme se tenant fièrement devant elle, le visage crispé à l'idée de devoir affronter celui qui avait détruit un de ses trésors les plus chers. Cette vision lui procurait une intense peine, faisant monter son angoisse à son paroxysme. Nami lui avait toujours fait confiance mais elle ne pouvait effacer ses doutes de son esprit. La rousse avait peur qu'il ne revienne plus comme avant, que le Luffy qu'elle connaissait ne s'éteigne complètement en faisant face à ses démons.

_S'il revenait un jour..._

Perdue dans ses émotions, elle sursauta lorsqu'il constata simplement :

« Tu me fais confiance.

– Bien sûr que oui idiot !

– Alors je reviendrai. » promit-il, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

La gorge de Nami se noua devant cette confiance en lui inébranlable. La peur la submergea de nouveau : ne comprenait-il donc pas que cette fois-ci était différente d'Arlong, de Crocodile, d'Ener, du CP9, de Moria, de Big Mum, de Doflamingo ou même de Barbe-Noire ?! Combattre Akainu était du pur suicide ! Ce Marine était un monstre de lave qui n'hésitait pas à tuer des membres de son propre clan. Même si elle savait Luffy capable d'exploits dépassant la raison, Akainu restait un obstacle que son ami ne pourrait vaincre, l'obstacle psychologique étant trop important. Nami en était intimement persuadée : Luffy allait s'exposer à ses démons et il n'en ressortirerait pas indemne.

Attristée par son incapacité à le raisonner, son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner d'elle. Les mètres qui le séparaient d'elle lui paraissaient insupportables. Hagarde, ses membres tremblèrent tandis qu'elle sentit sa vision se brouiller. Son ventre se noua douloureusement, prenant consciente qu'il allait sans doute vers sa mort. Sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, la gorge nouée, elle abaissa son chapeau de paille pour cacher ses yeux. La navigatrice grommela assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, la voix tremblante :

« T'as pas intérêt à mourir, espèce de crétin. »

Sa carapace de femme forte éclata, laissant entrevoir toute sa peine. Elle voulait que Luffy reste avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de le perdre. Elle se sentait perdue dans ce vaste océan sans sa présence. Son sourire empli d'innocence, ses yeux pétillants de malice, sa détermination à toute épreuve lui procuraient une chaleur réconfortante. Elle avait besoin de lui, à tout prix. Nami n'osait pas imaginer une vie sans son capitaine. Ce serait une existence sans saveur ni de couleurs chatoyantes irradiant son triste monde. Sa douloureuse demande muette se lisait dans son regard chocolat embué de larmes.

_Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. _

Luffy s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers elle, brusquement inquiet. Enfouie sous son chapeau, il percevait ses légers tremblements trahissant son angoisse. À la vue de la jeune femme, son cœur se serra. Il se sentit coupable de la laisser derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Ses larmes lui étaient insupportables, nouant davantage sa gorge. Pourtant, le corps ensanglanté de son frère tombant lourdement au sol près de lui hantait son esprit, lui rappelant avec angoisse l'homme qu'il allait affronter. Il ne voulait plus que ça se reproduise. Plus jamais. Perdre son équipage le détruirait complètement.

Cependant, il déglutit en la voyant si recroquevillée sur elle-même. La perdre, _elle_, l'achèverait. Luffy savait qu'elle comprenait ses motivations mieux que quiconque mais la séparation lui était trop douloureuse. Il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner d'elle en sachant qu'il la laissait malheureuse. Au fond de lui-même, il voulait rester près d'elle et la protéger au péril de sa vie. Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Nami était sa navigatrice. Elle était à lui, et à lui seul.

Pourtant, il dut se faire violence devant cette tentation. Il devait affronter ce monstre de lave. S'il ne le faisait pas, son équipage serait toujours sous la menace de cet homme. La peur de les perdre comme il avait perdu Ace le dévorait de l'intérieur, jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer.

Il ne songeait pas un seul instant à la mort. Pourtant, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas de Nami qui avait peur de le perdre, _lui_. Son ventre se noua de douleur à cette idée. Soudain, une envie de la rassurer le submergea. À vrai dire, il ignorait comment la réconforter jusqu'à ce que son instinct prit le dessus. Une envie dévorante de la prendre dans ses bras, de goûter ses lèvres pour lui témoigner à quel point il tenait à elle.

Makino lui avait confié un jour ce qu'était d'être amoureux. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris, persuadé qu'il était amoureux de ses frères vu qu'il tenait à eux. Cependant, en dévisageant le cœur battant la jeune femme, il commençait à réaliser l'importance de ses sentiments. Une nouvelle découverte du monde adulte d'où il ne résultait que des envies inconnues de lui-même. Il se laissa cependant emporter par cet instinct ravageur.

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle, désireux de sécher les larmes de sa navigatrice. Il était suffisamment près d'elle pour sentir son doux parfum de mandarine lui emplir les narines. Ce délicieux parfum fruité dont il ne pouvait plus se lasser. Avec fermeté, il releva le visage de la navigatrice pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Nami sursauta au toucher de sa main brûlante. Gênée par cette soudaine proximité, elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus forte qu'avant, bon sang ! Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer depuis la séparation de l'équipage, de faire honneur à Luffy.

Déboussolée par le regard profond de son capitaine, elle se sentait mise à nue, dévoilant toutes ses angoisses. Oui, elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Alors pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait avec fureur dans sa poitrine, pourquoi ses mains devenaient aussi moites ?

Perdue dans ce flot d'émotions, elle se sentait happée par le regard insistant de Luffy. Ses yeux encres la déboussolaient, la faisant se perdre irrémédiablement. Elle n'entendait plus les cris des victimes égorgées, les détonations de fusils ni les hurlements de rage des assaillants. La guerre qui se déroulait autour d'eux n'avait plus aucun sens. La chaleur de son corps près le sien lui faisait perdre la tête, ne sentant plus que la sueur étrangement agréable du jeune homme. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle sursauta lorsque Luffy lui murmura fermement, déterminé :

« Je te promets que je reviendrai. »

Comme pour sceller cette promesse, il enfouit ses mains encrassées dans la chevelure de feu abîmée de la jeune femme avant de l'attirer contre lui et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Trop surprise pour reculer, Nami écarquilla les yeux. Paniquée, elle finit cependant par s'abandonner à cette étreinte passionnée en fermant ses paupières mouillées. Luffy la dévorait littéralement, jusqu'à la laisser chancelante sous l'assaut de son baiser vigoureux. Elle glissa ses mains sur sa nuque, le faisait légèrement tressaillir de plaisir. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux.

Luffy et Nami.

Nami et Luffy.

À deux, ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Pourtant, la réalité revint brutalement les frapper, faisant éclater leur cocon de brève félicité. Sentant au dernier moment qu'un Marine s'avançait vers eux, le sabre levé vers eux, Luffy s'arracha à cette étreinte et se retourna brusquement, assénant un violent coup de poing vers l'agresseur.

Déconcertée par son geste, Nami eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un groupe de Marines se dirigeait dangereusement vers elle. Son instinct de survie reprit le dessus, lui faisant sortir avec rapidité son Sorcery Climat Tact. Tandis qu'elle assemblait les trois composantes de son bâton, elle se retourna pour voir avec stupeur Luffy s'élancer de nouveau vers le centre de la place.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait à l'horizon, son cœur se serra douloureusement, partagée entre la peine et la colère. Il l'embrassait avant de s'enfuir ? Il ne manquait pas de culot ! En songeant qu'elle allait le lui faire payer très cher la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient, un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres encore gonflées. Le baiser fugace mais empreint d'une intensité déroutante restait gravé dans sa chair, telle une promesse marquée au fer rouge. Même si l'angoisse de le perdre restait encore présente dans son esprit, une once d'espoir était apparue en elle, lui donnant une nouvelle force de combattre.

Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait pour elle. Et Luffy ne trahissait jamais ses promesses.

Il avait intérêt à revenir de toute façon.

Tous deux s'élancèrent de nouveau dans la bataille, revigorés par cet instant d'intimité où la force de leurs sentiments avait surgi avec violence.

Et au fond d'eux-mêmes, les même souvenirs qui habitaient leurs cœurs, renforçant leur amour pour l'autre.

Les sourires échangés. Les rires à gorge déployée. Les fêtes partagées. Leurs engueulades virulentes. Les coups de poing vigoureux de la belle rousse sur le pauvre capitaine. L'excitation de l'Aventure. Les batailles durement menés ensemble. Les dangers affrontés. Les séparations éprouvées. Les retrouvailles fêtées.

La bataille d'Arlong.

_« Luffy... Aide-moi. »_

_« Nami ! C'est fini, tu es ma partenaire à présent ! »_

Le moment de leur rencontre.

_« Qui es-tu ?_

– _Je m'appelle Nami. Ma spécialité, c'est de détrousser les pirates. Ça ne te dirait pas de faire équipe avec moi ? »_


End file.
